


Santa’s Lap

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abused candy cane, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Roleplay, Santa Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Yuri is of age, inappropriate conduct at work, mall Santa!JJ, mall elf!Yuri, weird roleplay tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had seemed like an easy enough gig while he was home from college, sitting in the middle of the chaos that was the mall during holiday season, deepening his voice and asking kids what they wanted for Christmas. Simple, right? Wrong. What the job description failed to mention was that his “elf” was Yuri Plisetsky.





	Santa’s Lap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeCheesie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCheesie/gifts).



> For my wife. Merry Christmas~

JJ felt Yuri’s hand brush his crotch with unnecessary force as he deposited the next grinning, drooling child into his lap and knew in that moment he was doomed. He huffed out his best _ho ho ho’s_ through the plastic strands of his faux, snow white beard and tried his hardest to ignore the wink and wicked curl to his elf’s lips as he ducked back behind the tripod to snap an overpriced photo. 

It had seemed like an easy enough gig while he was home from college, sitting in the middle of the chaos that was the mall during holiday season, deepening his voice and asking kids what they wanted for Christmas. Simple, right? Wrong. What the job description failed to mention was that his “elf” was Yuri Plisetsky, also known as temptation personified, all long legs, silky blonde hair, and sinful eyes that promised all manner of debauchery. He had been able to resist thus far, but the little minx was growing bolder by the day.

It was no surprise at all when he found Yuri in the locker room after their shift in nothing but his red and white striped leggings, a candy cane hanging lewdly from plush lips. God, he was so fucking hot. It was wrong, they were coworkers, and JJ had never been a one night stand kind of guy, but his dick was already straining against his costume, and what Yuri still wore of his elf uniform readily betrayed he was in the same predicament. “Santa has time for one more,” he heard himself say, sitting on the bench in the middle of the room and patting his lap. Yuri cackled, it was the only word to describe the triumphant laugh, and hurried to sit himself on JJ’s thighs, utter delight written all over his pretty face. “Have you been good this year, little boy?” Confessional was going to be interesting this time around.

Yuri immediately slipped into his role, widening his jade eyes so huge JJ _almost_ believed the innocence, the illusion shattered when he pulled the candy cane from his lips with a lewd _pop_. “I’ve been real good this year, I promise. Do I get my gift now?”

“What is it you want, little boy?”

Yuri hummed as he pretended to think, finally leaning in to gently push the scratchy mustache out of his way to leave a nearly chaste kiss on JJ’s lips. “I think what I want most is your fat cock, Santa,” he trilled.

Without missing a beat, JJ grabbed a handful of Yuri’s hair to haul him up from his lap, pushing him to his knees in front of him. “Show me how badly.” Yuri reached for the thick, black leather belt holding his pants up, and JJ took the moment to try to remove the beard, but found his hand swatted away.

“Leave it on,” the blonde demanded, no room for negotiation in his tone, “You're supposed to be Santa, idiot.”

JJ was going to protest, but the same fingers that had smacked him now wrapped around his already hard cock, pulling it from his costume. Yuri didn’t hesitate for a second before leaning his head down to take it between his lips, the stickiness from the candy he had been sucking on creating delicious little smacks as he sucked enthusiastically at JJ’s length. He rubbed his cheek against the cherry red velvet of the Santa pants as he worked JJ’s shaft, dainty hands digging into the fabric as well, reveling in it. It made JJ wonder exactly how long the blonde had wanted this exact scenario to play out. Cheeks hollowed around him and Yuri began softly humming, the vibrations so intense and distracting that it took JJ an embarrassingly long moment to realize it was the tune of _Here Comes Santa Clause_. Clever little brat. It was too much too fast, so he once again tangled his thick fingers in soft hair to haul Yuri back, this time dragging him across his lap.

He yanked down the ridiculous leggings, fingers digging into the plump flesh of his bottom, earning him an encouraging moan. “Little boys need to be stretched before they can take a cock.” He grabbed the candy cane from sticky fingers, pressing the straight end to an exposed hole, smirking to himself when he found it pushed in with essentially no resistance. The little slut had prepared himself, knowing he would get his way. He pretended not to notice the subtle glistening of lube between his cheeks, pressing the candy deeper and deeper until the curve was flush to Yuri’s skin. The naughty thing writhed and whined until he pulled it out and pushed it back in, fucking him slowly on the candy which reduced him to whimpering moans.

“Feel good, sweet boy?”

“N-not enough… please… I’ve been so good.”

JJ stood up so he could change their positions, laying Yuri across the bench while he stood behind him. He reached for the coat, wanting to shed at least some of the layers, but found an iron grip snatching his wrist away.

“Leave it on. All of it. You’re not Santa without the outfit.”

“Jesus Christ, Yuri, the whole costume is really necessary?” JJ grumbled, resenting the beard itching his upper lip with each word.

“ _Leave. It. On._ ”

Irritated, JJ dug his fingers hard enough to bruise into Yuri’s skinny hips before sliding balls deep in one fast thrust, the boy beneath him crying out at the sudden intrusion, back arching so beautifully. He kept up with the merciless thrusts, rolling his hips skillfully to meet each one, meanwhile reaching a hand back to claw into whatever bit of cheap velvet he could reach. JJ leaned down to bite at the cream silk skin of his neck, determined to leave behind reminders of what was happening between them, the fluffy white ball at the tip of his hat tickling Yuri’s ear with the movement. That added bit of stimulation was all it took to push the blonde over the edge far too soon. His cry of “Santa!” as he came all over the hard bench beneath them was so depraved that it brought JJ with him, the man sweating through his Santa suit giving one more hard thrust before spilling himself within his elf.

JJ ripped the hat and beard off, throwing them to the floor as he caught his breath, only then pulling out of Yuri. He wiped his cock off on the elf tunic that Yuri had to wear for work, merely smirking at the whiny “Hey!” of protest. “That’s what happens to dumb little sluts on the naughty list. Change your act before Christmas or I might have to teach you another lesson.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at h3llcat.tumblr.com or on twitter [@h311cat](https://twitter.com/h311cat)


End file.
